Ear rubs
by Kitsune Kinu
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome spend a whole afternoon being fluffy with each other next morning though Kagome has dissapeared and Inu Yasha is desperate to find her, he still has to admit his feelings to her!
1. MIA

"And she's gone away again today, I'm startin' ta feel a different way. She's changed me, into the best that I can be and I've realized....I would die for her I would do everything if she would only realize I love her........" A familiar voice sang in the forest but for the life of her Kagome couldn't figure out who's voice it was. Then she found herself walking up to "his" tree and found out why the voice sounded so familiar it belonged to Inu Yasha! He was slouched in his tree singing softly to himself so involved in his song he hadn't picked up on her scent yet. She turned red and wondered who the song was about. He felt her embarrassment and looked down at her suprised and embarrassed that she had caught him doing that of all things. He jumped down from his perch still flushing crimson with his bangs hanging over his liquid gold eyes. He looked at her from under his bangs, she was looking at him and had a cute little blush on her face but he could tell she was feeling something else too.....pleasure? She liked this?  
  
"Er....I was uh....",He finally looked at her face but avoided her eyes, his face still a bright red color.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, finally looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"Huh?" Was the last thing he said before realizing her hands were on his face and pulling him down closer to her face he gave in as she kissed him more passionately than he had ever been kissed in his entire life, after what seemed to be a millennia to him she pulled away. His eyes still closed he groaned he liked that and wanted it so much, then he felt Kagome rub his ears in the perfect spot and he began to whine when she stopped and nudged her hand with his head to ask her to rub his ears some more Kagome laughed she liked him more when he was like this which was hard to believe considering the way she already felt about him. They sat down and she inclined to rubbing his ears some more and he in response smiled and growled his pleasure at the feeling it gave him, and it made him want her even more. She sighed, Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked at her feeling something on his shoulder. He was suprised to see she had laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed and was smiling to herself and still rubbing his ears he sighed and closed his eyes again, smiled and savored Kagomes scent and this moment. He would always remember this especially when she was gone he would never let anyone but her touch his ears. Then he fell asleep. The next morning Inu Yasha woke in a very good mood but that mood changed when he realized Kagome wasn't in his arms anymore.  
  
"Miroku? Shippo? Sango? Have you guys seen Kagome?" He called out as he landed back in camp. Slowly they all woke up,  
  
"No Inu Yasha we have not seen her we thought she was with you." Said Sango groggily.  
  
"She was with me." He said desperately.  
  
"And just what were you two doing last night?" Miroku asked with a smirk earning himself a blow in the back of the head from Sango.  
  
"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD! MIROKU YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!" Inu Yasha yelled at him.  
  
Otay end of first chappie! Please Review! 


	2. Kogas new mate

Kagome woke up in a cold damp cave,  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered into the silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha is not here." said a drawling voice then the voice growled stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Koga!" She spat the words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
"Yes and I, Koga am about to make you my woman." He smirked and added, "Once I make you my mate you'll have to stay with me and you'll never be able to go back to the mutt-face!" He laughed cruelly.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Kagome questioned not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Make you my mate of course."  
  
"I don't want to be your mate Koga! I want to be Inu Yashas!" She exclaimed then gasped as she realized what she had said.  
  
"To bad for him and you, you're mine now. It doesn't matter if you want to or not I'll make you mine!" He laughed again, cold and heartless.

MEANWHILE.....  
Inu Yasha called Kagome's name again and again as he jumped from tree to tree, getting louder each time.  
  
"KAGOME!WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME?" He was getting desperate he might never see her again and he REALLY wanted to see her again.  
  
Koga smiled to himself and licked his lips he was going to make her his if it was the last thing he did, even if that meant doing so against her will.


	3. Koga's Perverted and Inu Yashas new mate

Kagome screamed as Koga forced himself on her  
  
"Koga what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Taking you for a test drive." He smirked  
  
"Get the HELL OFF ME!" She screamed in his face, he smirked again  
  
"No."  
  
"Aggggggghhh!"  
  
(( I am not going to write the really gory stuff yet so don't expect it yet.)) .............................................................................................  
  
Inu Yasha heard her scream and sped up  
  
"Kagome! Hang on till I get there Kagome." He said it out loud, to himself.  
  
"She's close but where is she? I don't get it." He moaned and then picking up a scent growled,  
  
"Koga." He snarled and then gasped, Koga had been threatening to make Kagome his woman for a long time what if he had decided to act on his threats? Inu Yasha shook the images from his head that kept appearing there. No Kagome wouldn't let him do those things to her, would she? Inu Yasha was snapped out of his thoughts by another scream from inside a nearby cave.  
  
"INU YASHA!HELP!" Came the noise, Inu Yasha sniffed, then ran into the cave. Kagome lay on the floor of the cave she no longer had clothing as it had been ripped to shreds by Koga in his lust. He blushed slightly but then reminded himself now was not the time to be shy. Koga stepped out of the shadows,  
  
"So the mutt-face returns! You can leave but you can't take her with you, she's mine now so get ready to leave." Inu Yasha brushed her hair aside from her neck where Kogas bite mark should have been the hanyou smiled, the mark wasn't there, he looked up at Koga and smirked evilly,  
  
"You seem to have forgotten something." Kogas eyes grew large  
  
"No I forgot...."  
  
"Yep, the MARK." Inu Yasha leaned down and carefully left his mark on her neck.  
  
"Now see she is MINE!" Kagome stirred and woke up  
  
"Inu Yasha? You're here! I was so scared Koga... He...." He put a finger to her lips and she gulped.  
  
"Shhh, I know you don't have to tell me." He slipped of his outer haori and wrapped it around her naked body.  
  
"Thank you." She said blushing lightly.  
  
"No problem." His face changed a tint darker too.  
  
Koga howled at Inu Yasha,  
  
"She is mine! Mine I tell you! Get off her!"  
  
"No! I'm/she's Inu Yashas/mine!" They said at the same time blushing profusely at the others words  
  
"Really you want to be with me?" They asked each other suprised.  
  
"Yes I do." Said Kagome looking at Inu Yasha tenderly  
  
"And I do to." Said Inu Yasha looking away from her, She smiled at him  
  
"Lets go Inu Yasha." He picked her up bridal stile and leapt from the cave with Koga yelling at him to give back his woman.  
  
"Yeah um Kagome you meant what you said right?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Well you are mine now."  
  
"What do you mean Inu Yasha?" She asked confusedly.  
  
"Well that mark on your neck, it's MY mark so now you are my mate...for life." Her mouth formed a little o shape in her suprise.  
  
"I'm...I'm yours for LIFE? Like forever?" He looked away again,  
  
"Yeah...forever." He looked back down at her she was ...smiling? 'Wow she really DOES like me.' He smiled back at her and then they were back at Kaedes hut 'Shit! I didn't get to kiss her yet.' He whined mentally. He walked into the hut but no one was there, he smiled at her evilly  
  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He told her still smiling wickedly 'What is he going to do?' He leaned in slowly and his lips brushed hers but their eyes were closed and they didn't see the others blush, the kiss deepened and Kagome placed her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his mouth pressed warmly against hers. He bit her bottom lip softly, she obliged to his unspoken request, and opened her mouth to let him slip his tongue into her mouth, and gasped when he began to explore her more deeply. They broke the kiss only when they heard the others approaching. The door slid open and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo (on Mirokus shoulder) walked in, Miroku asking,  
  
"Where have you two been?"  
  
"Fighting Koga." Inu Yasha said gruffly dropping his hands from Kagomes face where they had been placed during the kiss.  
  
"Sure you have.", Smiled Miroku at the blushing couple and receiving a blow in the back of the head from Sango for his perverted thoughts.  
  
"Shut up Miroku you hentai!" Sango shouted at him  
  
"I don't think he can hear you." Said Shippo bluntly looking at Mirokus floored form from his place on Inu Yashas shoulder.

.....

Yeah! 3rd chapter up! okay so I gotta go it's gettin' kinda late... ahem Who the hell are you? I'm your subconsious stupid Well go away I don't need a subconsious. You don't? You'd be suprised, like the time you pickpocketed the guy at.... Alright, alright will you just shut up?Or say something I actually WANT to hear? Okay hows about... 'Read and Review OR ELSE!!!!' Now that's what I like to hear!BTW sorry bout the short chapters I'm workin' on it! No she's not Will you shut the HELL up!


	4. Flashbacks

((me talking)), 'thoughts', "speach", "EXAGGERATED", and (my subconsious)

((Thank you all sooooo much for Reviewing! I really appericiate it!))

Inu Yasha blushed as he realized he had been watching her sleep...again. 'Well it isn't my fault,' He argued mentally 'She's just so...peaceful.' He sighed and looked at her again, suprised to find her looking back at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He said to her playfully.  
  
"Yes actually." He paused,looking for an excuse not to tell her what he had really been doing.  
  
"I was wondering what happened between you and ...Him."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
_FLASHBACK...  
  
Koga walked menacingly towards her as she screamed for Inu Yasha to help her. Koga snarled at her  
  
"He'll never hear you in time girl, you are MINE."  
  
"No! I'll never be with you!" She gulped as he licked his lips,  
  
"It doesn't matter you are MINE!" She cringed as he said those words, knowing what he was about to do but also realizing he was probably right, Inu Yasha might not get there in time to save her. She had been thinking so hard she hadn't noticed as he lunged at her, she screamed again as he tore her clothes into shreds.  
  
"Koga STOP! I don't WANT to be with you!" He smirked as he removed his own clothes. She turned away angrily the only time she wanted to see that much of ANYBODY was AFTER marriage and they sure as HELL were never gonna get married! When she turned however she gave him his opportunity. He pushed himself inside her and she screamed yet again in fear and disgust. He began moving rapidly inside her, and she tried to get away from him again but she couldn't move so she just cried as her innocence left her...... She had blacked out from fighting him so hard and ended up laying on the cold damp floor...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
As Inu Yasha listened to the end of her story, he looked at her stunned then stood up suddenly and growled,  
  
"He...raped you?" His face had a dangerous expression but she didn't notice because she was looking at the floor,  
  
"Yes...Inu Yasha I'm scared!" She began to sob loudly, Inu Yashas look softened as he sat down and pulled her into his lap  
  
"Don't worry, you're going to be okay. Shhhh. Don't cry. You're not going to be pregnant so that's a relief." She looked at him hopefully,  
  
"I'm not? How do you know?" He smiled once again thankful for his demon senses and tapped his nose,  
  
"I have a really good sense of SMELL." She turned and wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest, half laughing half crying  
  
"I'm so happy Inu Yasha, I want YOURS, not his." He looked down at her suprised then after what she said had registered he pushed her away from him slowly his golden eyes wide,  
  
"You want MY pups?" He asked her amazed. Her eyes grew wide at his words  
  
"Oh Kami, did I say that out LOUD?" Then she looked at him questioningly "Wait, Pups? Is that what you call children?"  
  
"Yeah sorry, you're not familiar with the terminology."(( Oh...Inu used a BIG word! ))  
  
"Anyway yes yours, I want your 'pups'." She told him shyly looking away from him not seeing his own blush deepening.(( Aww... ain't it cute?))  
  
"Really? Mine?" She looked back at him and tried not to laugh, he was sitting with his mouth open staring at her wonderingly. Then she leaned in and kissed him tenderly her mouth open slightly and she was pleased to find he returned her kiss. Their kiss broke and Kagome lay against his chest again, soon afterwards falling asleep with a small contented smile on her face. He looked at her prone figure _'She wants MY pups! That means...'_ He reddened slightly at the thought at mentally slapped himself, he couldn't use his hands to really slap himself because they were wrapped around Kagomes slender waist. Her slender _shapely_ waist... He mentally slapped himself again but couldn't get the thought out his head, _'Miroku is starting to rub off on me.' _He shivered and looked at the sleeping Miko in his arms just imagining her curves under his haori pleased him. Wait, now he didn't have to imagine he could just dig through his memories back to when just before they had first met Miroku, at the hot spring when he had had that er...interesting conversation with Shippo about his 'relationship' with Kagome.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"EEEK!"  
  
"What is it?" He said running to the hot spring.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine." She said hitting him with a rock and watching as he sunk in the water getting a nice view of her lower half, then she turned to the little creature on the rock,  
  
"Shoo, Shoo!" She said to it angrily Shippo floating next to her stated  
  
"It's a monkey!"............  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
Then he kissed her forehead lightly and whispered,  
  
"Fine with me. Goodnight Kagome."  
  
And with that said he fell asleep his chin resting on the top of her head.

Okay sorry about the long wait on this chapter but I have had so much stuff I had to do! (_NO SHE HASN'T! ) _Okay will you please go away? (_NO.)_ Why the hell not? (_Cause I'm in your head stupid I don't have anywhere else to go.)_ Can't I surgically remove you? _(No I'm your subconsious not a REAL part of your brain.)_ Not real eh? Well that means I can ignore you and you'll go away._ (Not a chance that works on me as well as it works on your problems.)_ Shut Up.(_NEVER!_ )Oh well,sigh just review PLZ.


End file.
